Best Friends Always Stick Together
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: Friends do each other favors, right? What if a friend asks you to help her get the man of her dreams? The funny thing is that you agree to help even though you don't want to. Here's the twist, you fall in love while helping your BFF. SasukexOC !
1. The Favor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Peachie-Trishie and I own the OC!**

**This is a new story requested by Peachie-Trishie! Enjoy! Oh almost forgot… Don't get the Sakuras mixed up!**

"Sakura!" Ino shouted grabbing the surprised girl's arm.

"What?!" Sakura asked pushing her black bangs out of her eyes. "I'm kind of busy!" Sakura was holding grocery bags in her hands. "My dad expects a dinner when he gets home."

"But… But… This is serious!" Ino whined with puppy dog eyes.

Sakura sighed, "Fine… What do you need?" She knew she was going to regret this. Ino squealed in delight and dragged her to Ichiraku's Ramen. They sat as far away as possible from three people already there. "What do you need?" Sakura asked placing her bags next to her seat.

"See those people over there?" Ino asked pointing at the three people.

"You mean Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura?" Sakura said staring at them eat. "Is this going to involve Uchiha?"

"Maybe…" Ino said looking away. Sakura sighed and looked over to see Sasuke watching her. Sakura glared at him and turned back to Ino. "If you help me get Uchiha then I will help you with Naruto!"

Sakura blushed a deep red. "Whoever said I like Naruto?"

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend! I know when you're falling for someone."

"Why would I like him? He's a total dork. He's weird. He's stupid… And he's so sweet…" Sakura sighed staring at the blonde. "Plus he eats way too much!"

"Are you going to help me or not?" Ino asked with begging eyes.

"Sure… There's nothing I need to do… but… we have to start tomorrow." Sakura said picking up her bags. "See you tomorrow!" Sakura exited Ichiraku's heading home. When she opened the door her brother greeted her.

"What took you so long?!" Her brother shouted grabbing her arm.

"Takashi! When did you come home?" Sakura asked with frightened eyes.

"I asked you a question!" Takashi growled pushing her, causing her to fall on the ground.

"What's your problem?!" Sakura shouted throwing the bags at Takashi. "It was so peaceful without you!" Sakura tried to stand up but was pushed down again. This time her head hit the wall. Her vision blurred, she tried to get her mind straight, but her head was throbbing.

"What's going on?!" Sakura could hear her dad's angry voice. "You guys are fighting again?! Bandage her head now! She's bleeding all over the floor!"

"I don't want to help her," Takashi yelled going to his room. Their dad sighed and pulled his daughter over to the couch. He got out some bandages and began to wrap her head.

"What did I say about fighting? Especially in public. Don't embarrass me."

"He started it," Sakura shouted, wincing in pain.

"I don't care who started it. I just want it to stop." Sakura frowned and pushed her father's hands away.

"Whatever… It's just not the same without mom…" Sakura muttered under her breath and headed towards the kitchen to start on dinner.

Sakura woke up to find her head throbbing again. She groaned in annoyance. She didn't feel like handling Ino or Sasuke today. There was a tapping against her window. She opened her eyes to see Ino tapping her window with an eager smile. Ino slid the window open and stepped in. "What's wrong with your head?!" Ino asked shocked, "Did you get into another fight with Takashi?" Sakura nodded and held her head. "He's fourteen years old and he's only two years older than you. He can't do this to you."

"My dad doesn't try to stop him." Sakura mutters glaring at a random object.

"You know what will make you happy? Helping me with Sasuke!"

"Why do I have to do it? Ask the other Sakura…"

"No! She's my rival! You have known Sasuke since you were only six."

"So… Doesn't mean I like him." Sakura said getting up to change.

"Please!"

"Fine…" Sakura groaned grabbing her things. "Let's go." Ino cheered and they left to find the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Ino was happily chatting away not knowing that Sakura wasn't listening to her. Sakura was thinking about other things.

_Six-year-old Sakura was standing in front of a door. She smoothed out her blue sundress and used her fingers to comb through her black hair. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. The door opened to reveal seven-year-old Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke sneered._

"_None of your business!" Sakura snapped back pushing him out of the way._

"_Hey! This is my house! Get out!" Sasuke shouted._

"_Itachi-san!" Sakura shouted jumping up and down. Itachi walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea. "Itachi-san!" Sakura squealed running up to him._

"_Sakura-Chan… We don't train until three." Itachi chuckled patting the girl's head._

"_I'm too excited!" Sakura said giving Itachi a sweet smile. Itachi took her hand and lead her towards the kitchen. Sakura turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke._

"We never got along…" Sakura laughed thinking about the past.

"What?" Ino asked confused.

"Nothing… So do you know where he is?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Yeah, he's training with his team." They headed to the training ground. There they saw Naruto and Sakura sparring. Sasuke on the other hand was sitting down with nothing to do. "He's right there! Go for it!" Ino encouraged pushing her towards Sasuke. Sakura went over to Sasuke and sat next to him. Sasuke looked over for a second then focused back on the match.

"So… How are you?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as an okay…" Sakura didn't feel comfortable with Sasuke. She started to fidget and watched the match too. Sakura was obviously losing to Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I just wanted to know if you… could…" Sakura mumbled. '_Crap! I'm_ _panicking! Just mention Ino!_' Sakura shouted in her head, trying to get her thoughts straight. "I just wanted to know if you could hang out with me!" '_Did I just say me?! Crap!_'

"You want to hang out?" Sasuke asked surprised. Sakura mentally groaned but nodded. '_I need to get close to him…'_

"So is it a yes or no?" Sakura asked with a forced smile.

"Sure… I have nothing else to do…" Sasuke said watching the match.

Sakura got up and wiped the dirt off of her pants. "See you tomorrow then…"

**So the first chapter is out! I'll try my best to get it out soon. No promises though! Please review! Feedback is good! :)**


	2. Arranged Marriage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Peachie-Trishie and I own the OC!**

**This is a new story requested by Peachie-Trishie! Enjoy! Oh almost forgot… Don't get the Sakuras mixed up!**

As Sakura walked home, she thought about tomorrow. '_How could I have a "date" with Sasuke?_' Sakura shook her head in frustration. Ino knew that Sakura hated Sasuke, but she still made her do this. Sakura reached her house and unlocked the door. Her brother and his friend were on the couch talking. "Hey Yoshio," Sakura said walking pass them.

"Hey Sakura!" Yoshio beamed. He always knew how to cheer her up. He wasn't like her brother. He was sweet and caring, like a real brother. "Why don't you hang out with us?" Sakura and Takashi gave him an "are-you-kidding-me" look. "Never mind then… You two make me feel awkward." Sakura walked up the stairs to her room. She went to her closet to find an outfit for tomorrow. Sakura tried on all her clothes in two hours.

"Why am I stressing out about Sasuke? This is just something to help Ino!" Sakura sighed frustrated. She threw the shorts she was holding back into her closet and changed into a plain shirt and some comfy pants. "I give up!" She fell on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to picture the perfect outfit. '_Wait… Sasuke never liked anything I wore…'_

"_You look ugly!" Sasuke shouted sticking his tongue out. They were at the Sakura festival waiting for Itachi to bring them some ice cream. Sakura wore a white kimono with black petals for designs. Her hair was up in a bun and she carried a tiny black bag. "I don't see how people think you're cute." Sasuke sneered. Itachi came back and Sakura smirked. Her eyes began to water and tears began to fall._

"_ITACHI!! Sasuke called me ugly!" Sakura cried running up to him. _

"_Sasuke! Apologize to her now!" Itachi ordered. Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "Sasuke!"_

"_I'm sorry…" Sasuke said reluctantly._

Sakura sighed and looked at the ceiling. '_Why am I remembering all these things?' _She turned her lights off and drifted off to sleep.

Sakura woke up to someone banging on her door. Sakura tried to block out the noise but it wouldn't work. "Wake up, dork! Get dress! Some of dad's friends are coming!" Takashi shouted, still banging on the door. Sakura jumped up and opened the door.

"But I have to go somewhere!" Sakura said to Takashi. Takashi gave her a shrug.

"Sucks for you. Get dress!" Takashi pushed her back in her room causing her to fall. Takashi walked away laughing. Sakura frowned and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Her father was reading the newspaper when she interrupted.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I need to go somewhere today! Do I have to be here?" Sakura begged, hoping her father would let her go.

"You have to be here. The Hasegawa family is coming over. They are coming here to see if you would make a perfect bride for their son. So don't mess it up! Wear this!" Her father ordered shoving a dress into her hands.

"I'm twelve! You can't make me meet someone I don't know!"

"I'm your father! I can do whatever I want!"

"Mom would never allow this! She thinks this kind of thing is wrong!" Sakura yelled running to her room. She landed on her bed and began to cry. '_Where's Ino when you need her?' _She felt her bed shifted. She wiped her tears and looked over.

"I just want you to be happy…" Her father whispered looking sad. This was a first time she ever saw him display any emotion after her mother had died.

"If you want me to be happy then you will let me live my life."

"It's going to work out for you. This marriage I'm setting up."

"No, it's not. What makes you think it will?"

"Because this is how I met your mother." Her father whispered looking at the ring on his hand.

"Then why would mom hate it? She loved you…" Sakura asked. There was a story behind this and she wanted to know.

"Your mother… Before she met me, she had a lover. Her parents forced her into this relationship. She was forced to separate with the man of her life to be with me. She was miserable, but when we were married she fell in love with me. It wasn't the same though… I wasn't her first love."

"If it wasn't good for her then why are you making me do this?" Sakura asked confused about her dad's intentions.

"Wasn't your first love that Itachi boy? Since you already had your first love then you should be able to fall in love with this Hasegawa boy."

"You don't understand! I like someone!" Sakura interrupted.

"Who?" Her father asked shocked.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Sakura whispered looking down.

"The nine-tailed boy?!" Her father shouted. The nice and quiet moment was gone. "He's… He's…"

"A monster?" Sakura finished, "I don't really care. As long as he cares about me then I'm fine." Sakura glared at her dad. '_How could people treat Naruto like this? He wasn't a monster to her.' _

"That is it! Get dressed! You are going to meet this boy whether you like it or not!" Her father shouted leaving her room.

"Dad! What if I said that I might like someone else too…" Sakura shouted. She waited for her dad to come back.

"Who?" He asked from the hall. '_Okay… I need an alibi. Someone who is smart and talented… Someone… like… an Uchiha.'_

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura blurted out. '_I think I might regret this…'_

"Really… If this is true then I want to see him. Bring him here."

"What?!" Sakura yelled shocked at his sudden action.

"You heard me. You said as long as they loved you. Well I'll ask him myself. If he does then this marriage is off. If not then… well you know what happens." Her father explained, "Go get him now." Sakura was silent as her father left. She changed into some simple clothes and ran out of her house. As she ran towards the training grounds to meet Sasuke there was only one thing on her mind. '_How am I going to ask him? This plan backfired on me big time.'_

**Sorry this took so long. As I said I am very busy with my family coming from Canada and school coming up. I'll try my best to get the other chapters out. Please Review! :3**

**P.S. Please be patient! Don't hate me if I can't get the chapters out fast! xD**


	3. Boyfriend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Peachie-Trishie and I own the OC!**

**This is a new story requested by Peachie-Trishie! Enjoy! Oh almost forgot… Don't get the Sakuras mixed up!**

"You're late," Sasuke mumbled getting up off the grass.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura panted, "I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?" Sasuke's face was priceless.

"Are you the other Sakura?" Sasuke asked frightened.

"No… I need your help. My dad is going to arrange me a husband, but I said that you were my… my…" Sakura could not finish her sentence for she was embarrassed.

"I'm your what?" Sasuke asked oblivious of what was going on.

"Boyfriend." Sakura whispered hoping Sasuke didn't hear that.

"Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked confused, "Unless you like me." Sasuke smirked.

"NO! Wipe that smirk off of your face! I said I don't want to get married so soon! It has nothing to do with you!"

"Then why am I in this?" Sasuke asked still smirking.

"Fine, don't help me!" Sakura muttered walking away.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help. You just owe me." Sasuke said following her.

"Fine… but this doesn't mean I like you. I'm suppose to get you to ask out Ino." Sakura sighed nervously.

"You think I would go out with Ino?"

"I was hoping…" They reached her house and opened the door. "Dad?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Her father responded. They headed to the kitchen to find her dad sitting at the table. "This is Sasuke?"

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke greeted bowing.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do? My dad can tell if we're lying." Sakura whispered so only he could hear.

"Don't worry I got this covered." Sasuke replied raising his head.

"Tell me. What do you like about my daughter?"

"I love how she's smart and… beautiful." Sasuke finished the sentence with a forced smile.

"That sounds to bland. Tell me more." Sakura's father said with a smirk on his face.

"I also love how her hair turns brown in the sun." Sasuke said slightly blushing. Sakura blushed too and stared at Sasuke. '_He notices that my hair does that?'_

"That's good… so far. If you are going out then you don't mind giving my daughter a kiss." Sakura and Sasuke's eyes grew wide. They looked at each other and blushed. Sasuke slowly leaned in towards her lips. When he was inches away he tilted a little and kissed her cheek. They blushed and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry… It would be impolite to kiss with lips in front of the father. I hope you'll settle for the cheek." Sasuke said clearing his throat and trying to cool down his face.

"You're a little too polite, but you're an Uchiha. Sakura…"

"Yes?" Sakura's face lit up.

"I won't make you marry anyone… for now." Her father replied. Sakura smiled and hugged her father. Thanking him over and over again. Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked running beside the Uchiha.

"Well… hanging out with you took my training time, so you're going to help me train." Sasuke replied running towards the training ground.

"But I haven't trained since… that day…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke's face fell slightly.

"Oh well. Just try your best." Sasuke said. They finally reached the training ground. Sasuke was fine but Sakura was panting and trying to catch her breath. Sasuke handed her some kunais and he began to throw some at a target. Hitting it right in the center. Sakura stared at the kunais. '_How long since I've hold one?' _Sakura spreaded her legs like she was taught to.

"Itachi-san… Why do I keep missing?" Sakura whined throwing the kunai on the ground.

"_Because you're stance is wrong." Itachi said walking over to her. "Spread your legs like this and turn a bit. There, now try throwing it." Sakura nodded and threw the kunai. It didn't hit the center but it was close._

"_Yes! I did it! Thank you!" Sakura shouted jumping on Itachi._

Sakura took a deep breath and threw the kunai. The kunai hit the target, but her heart dropped. '_Damn… not the center.' _Sakura sighed and tried again. It didn't hit the center. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed her hands.

"You have to turn a bit more." Sasuke said putting his hands on her waist and turning her. "You understand?" Sakura blushed and nodded. She threw the kunai and it hit the center.

"Yes! I did it! Thank you!" Sakura cheered hugging Sasuke. Realizing what she had done she let go and blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sasuke said looking away. "Let's spar a little…" They got into position. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Sasuke said running towards her. Sakura screamed and jumped out of the way.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Sakura cried falling on the ground. Memories flashed in her head. She began to sob, holding her head.

"Sakura." Sasuke yelled shaking her. "It's alright." Sakura tried to stop but she couldn't.

"Itachi… You wouldn't mind training Sakura, right? I've been on so many missions lately that I've been busy."

"_Mommy… He scares me." Sakura said pulling her mom's arm._

"_He's the best there is." Her mother scolded pushing her towards Itachi. "I want her to be just like you."_

"_I'm honored, Hanaji-san." Itachi bowed._

_**_

"_We are here to say our good-byes to Mika Hanaji." The man said. Sakura was crying and ran towards the man._

"_NO! Give me my mommy!" Sakura cried hitting the man. Itachi grabbed her and pulled her back into the crowd. "Mommy!"_

"_I'm sorry Sakura… Your mom was really brave. I need you to be brave too." Itachi whispered wiping the tears from her cheeks._

"_Itachi… I need to talk to her." Sakura's father came up and pulled the little girl away. "Sweetie, I can't let you be a ninja anymore."_

"_What?! But mommy wanted me to be one." _

"_I can't lose you. It's too dangerous."_

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura finally calmed down and looked around.

"Sasuke!" Sakura fell on him and began to cry into his chest.

**Review! Feedback is good! Please and thank you! I'll try to get the next one out soon as possible.**


	4. Tied Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Peachie-Trishie and I own the OC!**

**This is a new story requested by Peachie-Trishie! Enjoy! Oh almost forgot… Don't get the Sakuras mixed up!**

"Sasuke…" Sakura continued to cry. Sasuke shushed her and continued to hold her. He didn't know why, but holding Sakura felt so right. "Hah. Look at me, crying into an Uchiha." Sakura wiped her tears and tried to lighten the mood.

"You don't have to pretend that you're okay." Sasuke said not releasing Sakura.

"I'm fine." Sakura laughed lightly pushing away. She didn't want to seem rude, after all Sasuke had done for her. They stared at each other for a while. The way people stare at each other before they share a kiss. Then it suddenly dawned on Sakura. Ino. Sakura averted her gaze towards a tree. "About Ino… I need you to go out with her."

"Do I have to?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed.

"You have to… You could always dump her after the first date." Sakura suggested. '_What kind of friend am I if I'm telling him to dump Ino?!' _"What I'm trying to say is that… You don't have to stay with her if you don't like her."

"What kind of friend are you?" Sasuke laughed lightly. "You make it sound like you rather have me break her heart than be with her."

"Yeah! I almost made you believe that. I'm such a good actor." Sakura said nervously trying to hide the truth. "So you'll go out with her right?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said frowning a bit. Sakura smiled and ran away trying to find the blonde. She spotted her standing with an unfamiliar guy. '_Who's that?' _Sakura wondered. He had midnight blue hair that slightly spiked up. He had dark gray eyes and his features were flawless.

"Sakura! Get over here!" Ino signaled Sakura with a wave of her hand. "Meet Aiba." Sakura shook his hand but he held on tight. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-Chan." Aiba said with a sweet smile.

"Uh… Yeah." Sakura said awkwardly. She grabbed Ino and hauled her away from Aiba. "Guess what?!"

"You got me a date with—"

"Aiba" "Sasuke" Ino and Sakura both said at the same time.

"What?!" Sakura asked annoyed. After all the trouble she went through she wanted to flirt with some other boy. "I got you a date with Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha! Remember him?"

"But Aiba is so… hot!" Ino sighed, she waved at Aiba who was watching them. "I'll go with Sasuke, but I am so dumping him after the first date!" Ino explained, "Well see ya!" Ino giggled and ran back to Aiba.

'_Wow… Both of them have the same idea…' _Sakura felt like all her hard work was for nothing. Sakura groaned and headed home to get dinner ready. "Takashi, why don't you get off your ass and help me!" Sakura growled, she was balancing five bags and a box. And to tell the truth, it wasn't working out very well.

"Sure!" Takashi said cheerfully. As Sakura tried to walk towards the kitchen, Takashi stuck his foot out.

From upstairs their father was looking over some papers when he heard a loud crash and then two teenagers yelling. "What is going on?!" Their father shouted from his room. He could hear the sound of people running up the stairs. The two teens burst into the room shouting and pointing accusing fingers at each other. "QUIET!" The two teens stopped and watched their father. "Both of you! Give me your hands!" They were confused but followed their father's orders. His finger glowed and he touched their wrists and began to trace lines. Finally there was a chakra string binding the two teens. "You two will learn to accept each other." They tried to pull away but it didn't work. Takashi began to say something but his father interrupted. "I don't care how you are going to sleep, eat, go on missions, and shower! You two need to be taught a lesson!"

"Father… I don't like this!" Sakura yelled trying to run towards the door but was pulled back due to his brother's strength. "Aren't you mad at him for doing this?" Sakura asked glaring at her so-called father. Takashi nodded and glared at him too. "Then let's storm out together! See we can work together!" Sakura and Takashi both stomped out of the room, steam literally coming out of their ears. "What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked, being this close to her brother was slightly awkward. Oh, why was she lying? This was totally awkward for her. Ever since her mother had died, they've blamed each other for her death. As years passed they drifted further apart to the point where they would harm each other without blinking an eye. "I need to see grandma." Sakura said heading towards the door.

"Too bad! I have to train for my upcoming mission!" Takashi growled pulling her upstairs so he could get his things. Being a ninja, he had his advantages. Sakura's strength was no match for Takashi's. "You're going to come to the training grounds and I'm going to train with Yoshio and you're going to like it!" Takashi grabbed his kunai pouch and dragged her in the direction of the training ground. They passed Aiba, who was surprisingly talking to Hinata.

"Sakura-Chan… You never told me you had a boyfriend." Aiba came over followed by Hinata.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Kyoko said with disgust. "He is my brother."

"Sakura-Chan, you should come to our welcoming party for Aiba tonight. We are going to make it the best party ever." Hinata said, blushing at Aiba's name. '_Hinata too? I thought she was attached to Naruto… What's going on here?_'

"Who's we?" Sakura asked curious.

"Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten, and me!" Hinata said blushing.

"I can't go." Sakura sighed, she raised her left hand which also lifted up Takashi's right hand. "My dad got tired of us fighting. He wants to teach us a lesson."

Hinata was deep in thought. "Takashi can come too!"

"No he wouldn't want to—" Sakura started to say but was cut off by none other than… Takashi himself.

"I would be delighted. Do you think I can bring a friend along?" Takashi asked putting a smile on his face. But Sakura knew, that under that fake smile was an evil maniac laughing.

"Sure, we want this party to be as welcoming as possible. You're going to meet a lot of people, Aiba-kun." Hinata obviously didn't mean to add the kun. Her face reddened and she fainted, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Hinata! Is she alright?" Aiba asked worried about the Hyuuga.

"She's fine. She does that a lot." Sakura said gazing over to her brother. He was getting irritated and she could tell. "I have to get going. Take care of her!" Takashi sighed in relief and started to walk towards the training grounds again.

"Stop wasting my time!" Takashi growled, as he walked he looked around to see if he recognized anyone.

"Then why do you want to go to the party? With MY friends?" Sakura knew something was up, but she didn't know what.

"Can't I just kick back and relax sometimes?" Takashi asked smirking. Sakura frowned; up ahead she saw Yoshio and Yumi. Yoshio and Yumi were siblings, and they got along pretty well. They depended on each other. They were orphans; they had no parents so they took care of each other. "Yo!" Takashi called waving back. "I had to bring my sis."

"Hey Sakura, it's a surprise seeing you here." Yoshio and Yumi said at the same time. Oh did I ever mention that they were twins?

"It's not like I had a choice." Sakura showed them the chakra bind. Long story short… It was… very difficult to train. Sakura had slow reactions. When Takashi tried to dodge, he couldn't because Sakura was confused and didn't know what to do. They decided to take a break. Yoshio and Yumi went to get some food since they missed dinner.

"Move faster, stupid!" Takashi yelled punching her arm.

"I didn't ask you to train!" Sakura slapped him across the face. Takashi was stunned at first, and then his face grew angry. He pushed her to the ground and started to punch her repeatedly. Sakura screamed and cried for him to stop.

Nearby, someone was training when he heard someone scream. He sprinted across the field to find a boy on top of a girl, beating her senseless. "Hey! Get off of her!"

**Gasp! Who could it be?! Could it be a random stranger? Stay tuned to find out. Please Review! Remember feedback is good!**


	5. Seduced

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Peachie-Trishie and I own the OC!**

**This is a story requested by Peachie-Trishie. Sorry I haven't been updating. I have been busy with school, I should be writing an essay right now but I want to get some chapters out before school starts again. :) Warning: There's a little swearing in here…**

"What do you think you're doing?!" the boy shouted punching Takashi in the face. Takashi fell over beside Sakura. "Sakura-Chan are you okay?" He asked giving her a hand.

"Naruto…" Sakura whimpered and took his hand.

"What kind of man are you? Who beats up a girl?" Naruto growled, "Let's go Sakura." Naruto tried to pull her away but he couldn't.

"I can't… He's my brother and I'm kind of tied to him." Sakura explained wiping the blood off of her lips. Naruto noticed the chakra bind. "My father wanted to teach us a lesson."

"What kind of a lesson is—" Takashi punched Naruto cutting him off.

"Don't get involved in our business!" Takashi growled punching him again. "I can hit her if I want!"

"Takashi stop!" Sakura tried to hold him back. "We're not suppose to be fighting!" A hand came between them and sliced the chakra bind. "Father?"

"I've been following you two. You guys are never going to cooperate are you?" Their father sighed, glaring at the two. "There's a problem in Suna. Only I can go, I wanted you two to get along while I'm gone."

"You expect me to get along with her?! If mom wasn't worrying about her stupid sickness then she would still be here!" Takashi retorted rubbing his sore wrist.

"It wasn't my fault… I didn't do anything!" Sakura shouted angrily, warm tears falling down her face. She slapped her brother across the face and glared at him. She had never felt such anger before. _'They always boss me around… I'm not their pet; they can't treat me like this! They always blame me for her death, even though it wasn't my fault. Itachi told me it wasn't my fault.' _Sakura turned around and walked away leaving Naruto and her father stunned and her brother holding his red cheek. _'I've never felt this way before… I hate Takashi so much!' _Sakura was too deep into her thoughts to notice Aiba calling her name.

"Sakura-Chan!" Aiba called again waving at her.

Sakura blinked a few times and stared at Aiba. "Oh… Hi Aiba."

"Why do I get a feeling that you don't like me?" Aiba asked frowning a bit.

"I don't hate you, Aiba. I'm just not happy right now…" Sakura explained trying to push pass him, but Aiba stood in front of her.

"Are you coming to my party?" Aiba asked, "I really hope you can make it."

"I don't feel like going anymore. I'm sorry, Aiba." Sakura began to walk away but Aiba grabbed her hand. "What the hell are you doing?" Sakura glared at him and gasped. His eyes were glowing red. _'They're so mesmerizing… Why can't I look away?'_

"Like I said before. I really hope you can make it to my party." Aiba said in a smooth voice, his eyes glowing brighter. Aiba leaned in and gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Sakura said blushing. _'Why am I feeling like this? I know I don't like him, but why isn't my mouth and body reacting?'_

"Perfect! I'll see you tonight then," Aiba gave her a wink and walked away with a smirk plastered on his face.

Hiding behind a tree was Takashi. _'What was that? She was resisting and now she let him kiss her? Something is wrong.' _Takashi watched his sister walk away with a small smile on her face. _'I'm definitely going to the party tonight.'_

Sakura searched her closet for something to wear, but found nothing. "There has to be something good I can wear for Takashi!" Sakura complained falling on her bed. "Maybe I can borrow something from Ino." Sakura reached Ino's house to find it empty. "Now what am I going to wear?" She kicked a small pebble while she walked. She looked up and saw a dress in a window. "It's perfect!"

At the party all the girls were crowded around Aiba, but his attention wasn't focused on them. His eyes were glued to the door. "What's so interesting about him?" Kiba complained with a mouthful of chips.

"Apparently he's kind and sweet, plus hot." Naruto muttered, glaring at Aiba. All the other guys looked at him with a "what the fuck" face. "I don't think that! Sakura just kept talking about him!" Naruto defended himself. "Sasuke, you know Sakura was talking about him the whole day. Tell them!" Sasuke looked at him then stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Sasuke replied walking towards the door. He was about to open the door when it swung open and hit him in the face. _'Whoever hit me is going to regret it…'_

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" A female voice said. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine," replied Sasuke. _'She looks… amazing…'_ Sakura was wearing a white dress that ended right before her knees and wore a black belt around her waist. She wore black heels that complimented her legs and her black hair was tied up in a side-ponytail. _'It's a little too revealing.' _A small blush crept up on Sasuke's face.

"Are you getting a fever?" Sakura asked placing her hand on his forehead. "You look warm."

"No, I'm fine… You look very—"

"You look very beautiful, Sakura-Chan." Aiba interrupted, pushing Sasuke aside.

Sakura blushed a deep red. "Thank you, Aiba… I wore this just for you."

Sasuke glared at Aiba. _'She wore it just for him?'_

Naruto ran over and smiled. "Sakura-Chan you look amazing!"

"Thanks Naruto…" Sakura said softly, and her face reddened a little. _'Naruto… I like him, not Aiba.' _Sakura held her head and shut her eyes. _'That weird feeling is going away… finally.'_

"Are you alright?" Aiba asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Sakura shouted pushing his arm away. "What the hell did you do to me?" Sakura glared at him and saw his eyes glowing radiantly red. "I…I… Those eyes..." Sasuke noticed his eyes and punched him square in the face. Sakura blinked and glanced around the room. "You've been hypnotizing us this whole time!"

"What are you talking about?" Aiba said sheepishly. All the other guys started to surround him. "Let's not resort to violence and talk about this guys…"

"There's definitely going to be violence!" Takashi said walking through the door with Yoshio.

**Hope you liked it! Remember feedback is good! I will try to get more chapters up!**


	6. Love Sick & Disease

**Sorry I haven't updated, but here's the next one! :D Don't get the Sakuras confused!**

"T-Takashi?" Sakura said taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't let some creep hit on my sister!" Takashi slowly walked up to Aiba with an irritated face. "I could be training right now…" Takashi sighed and glared at Aiba. "But nobody messes with my sister… except me."

'_When did Takashi start to care about me?' _Sakura didn't show it, but she felt happy inside. Takashi grabbed Aiba's shirt and lifted him off the ground. Aiba clutched Takashi's arms, struggling to free himself. "Kill him!" Sakura cheered her brother on.

"Well… I wasn't going to kill him…" Takashi said a little freaked out by Sakura's outburst. Sakura laughed sheepishly, rubbing her head.

Aiba sighed loudly to break the sibling's conversation. "Do you think that my eyes only work on women?" Takashi had no time to react, Aiba's eyes began to glow brilliantly red, illuminating the room. Sasuke shielded his eyes and grab the closest person to him. He ran out of the house and opened his eyes. He had taken Sakura (OC), she had a dazed look on her face.

Sasuke shook her violently. "Snap out of it! Don't let him control you!" Sakura blinked a couple times, and groaned.

"Sasuke? Where's Takashi?" She looked at the door to find the red light dim down. "He's still in there?" She saw Aiba step out of the door, along with everyone else. They were hypnotized. "Sasuke, act like I'm hypnotized."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused about the situation.

"Just pretend!" Sakura whispered. She shoved Sasuke away from her. "Let go of me! I want to be with Aiba!" Sakura shouted, glaring at him.

Sasuke was still confused, but grabbed her. "Snap out of it, Sakura! You don't love him! He's just controlling you."

"Aiba!" Sakura cried. She broke free from Sasuke and ran to Aiba. Aiba wrapped his arms around her and smirked.

"I knew you would come around, Sakura-chan." Aiba whispered, leaning in for the kiss.

'_Sasuke! You better help me!_' Their lips met, and Sakura mentally gagged. '_Are you serious? Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to kill you!_' Aiba pulled back, smirking at Sasuke. In a flash, Aiba was unconscious. Sasuke stood over him, glaring at his unmoving body. "Y-You killed him!" Sakura gasped, staring at Aiba.

"No, just knocked him out cold." Sasuke explained walking towards Sakura. "Is the spell broken?"

"The spell?" Sakura asked confused. Then it dawned on her. Sasuke thought that Aiba had hypnotized her. Sakura was furious. "You thought I was under his spell?"

"You weren't?" Sasuke asked taken aback. "B-But you kissed him!"

"I told you to act like I'm hypnotized! I thought you were going to attack him before I kissed him! Uchiha! You are so dead!" Sasuke's eyes went wide and he took a few steps back.

"Sa-Sakura… I didn't know. I—" Sasuke tried to explain but Sakura screamed in fury and ran towards him. With little effort he dodged her and jumped into a tree.

"Uchiha! Get down from there!" Sakura ordered, glaring at the Uchiha in the tree.

"My head…" Takashi groaned, standing up. Everyone who had been hypnotized fainted after the spell broke. "Sakura?"

"Takashi!" Sakura smiled running up to her brother. She embraced him, a big smile plastered on her face. "Thank you for helping me!" She looked up to see that he was annoyed. He squirmed out of her grasp.

"I still hate you." Takashi mumbled, looking down at the ground to hide his blush.

"Are you blushing?" Sakura asked laughing.

"No!" Takashi retorted, pushing pass Sakura. "I'm going home." One by one, everyone started to wake up. The girls were furious that Aiba had controlled them. Naruto and Kiba decided to make Aiba pay, so they tied him up to a chair.

"What are you going to do to him, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, as Naruto was tying him up.

"Torture…" Naruto laughed evilly.

"Pain…" Kiba joined in with the evil laugh.

"Pay back!" They both shouted, putting on some sunglasses.

"These sunglasses should protect us from his eyes." Naruto said, handing a pair to Kiba.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked, unsure. Naruto nodded and plopped down next to Aiba, waiting for him to awaken. Sakura laughed at Naruto's and Kiba's plan. Her attention went back to the boy in the tree. But he wasn't there anymore.

"Damn that Uchiha!" Sakura growled, looking around for him. Her head throbbed from the headache that Aiba's eyes had given her. "I'll deal with him tomorrow."

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She kept thinking about Takashi. He was nice to her. Ever since their mother died, he hated her. But now… He was finally nice again.

_"I can't go on my mission. I can't leave her alone like this." Mika Hanaji stood at her daughter's bedroom door._

"_Honey, she has me and Takashi. She'll be fine." Her husband tried to convince her. "This disease is spreading quickly. You need to find that bastard that created this disease."_

"_I-I…" Mika watched as her little girl coughed._

"_M-Mommy…" Her nine-year-old daughter said in a hoarse voice._

"_Sweetie, mommy's here." Mika whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to enter the room but her husband held her back. "Mommy's going to find the man that did this to you okay?" Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep. "You have to take care of her." Mika told her husband, wiping her tears._

"_I will." He embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry."_

"_I won't. I'll be back as soon as possible." Mika kissed her husband and son goodbye and left for her mission._

She never came back. Tears escaped her eyes, as Sakura thought about her mother. At that time, a doctor created a disease and decided to inject it into some of his patients. The disease was transmitted through contact such as sharing drinks or kissing. The symptoms didn't show until one month of being infected. Her mother had gone to find the man with her team, knowing that he had the cure. She was the only one, who died on the mission. For that reason, Takashi blamed Sakura for her death.

_"Mom was distracted because of you! And now she's gone!" 11-year-old Takashi cried. Sakura was crying too much to argue._

_"Takashi! It was not her fault!" Their father shouted, picking up Sakura._

_"Yes it is! I hate her!" Takashi shouted, running into his room._

Deep in her heart, she felt like it was her fault. If she didn't share that juice with her friend, then she wouldn't have had the disease. "Mommy… I'm so sorry…" Sakura whispered, hoping that her deceased mother could hear her.

**So sad! :( But I finally updated! I was playing Trauma Team and I got the idea of the disease. The next chapter will be up next week! **


	7. Dinner & Visitors

**Here's chapter 7! Read, Review, Enjoy! :D**

Sakura strolled through the streets of Konoha looking for a gift. She was going to visit her grandmother tomorrow, and wanted to surprise her with a gift. Sakura entered the Yamanaka's flower shop. Ino greeted her at the counter, holding some bizarre roses. "What are those?" Sakura asked, pointing at the roses.

"Blue roses." Ino answered, trying to wrap the flowers. "Beautiful, right? My mom found some man selling these."

"How much are they? I think my grandmother would love those."

"We haven't established a price yet, but I guess it's on the house." Ino smiled, handing her the wrapped roses.

Sakura took the flowers and placed some money on the counter. "I can't take these for free."

"It's on the house, Sakura." Ino said, her smile gone. "I'm trying to be nice, since you are my best friend."

"I said I'm not taking them without charge!" Sakura growled, glaring at Ino.

"Why are you so stubborn? Just take your money and leave!" Ino frowned, clenching her teeth.

"What's your problem? I'm a customer, not a hobo! I want to pay!" Sakura yelled, slamming her fist on the counter.

They were silent. Sakura and Ino glared at each other, not breaking away. Their glares turned into stares. Finally, after two minutes, both girls started laughing. "Hobo?" Ino laughed, holding her stomach. "You are weird!"

"That's why you love me!" Sakura giggled, trying to calm down.

"No, I love you because you got me a date with Sasuke tomorrow!" Ino sighed happily. "Now take your flowers and go! I have more flowers to wrap, then I'm going to go buy a nice dress!" Ino laughed, pushing Sakura out of the shop.

Sakura entered her house; voices could be heard from the kitchen. "I really should be getting home." A male voice said. The voice sounded familiar.

"No, stay for dinner. I'm sure, Sakura will be happy to see you." Her father replied. Sakura walked into the kitchen to see her father sitting at the dining table, along with Sasuke Uchiha. "Sakura, look who I bumped into in the store."

"Hey Sasuke…" Sakura said uneasily. "Father… Sasuke probably has lots of things to do." Her eyes met Sasuke's. Clearly, both of them were very uncomfortable.

"Nonsense. You two seem like you don't want to see each other. Is something wrong?" Her father asked, staring at his daughter.

Sakura forced out a laugh, "No! Nothing's wrong! He'll be happy to stay for dinner." She pushed her father out of the kitchen. "Sasuke is going to help me cook."

"I understand. I get the hint. No need to push, Sakura. I understand when two teenagers want to be together." Her father laughed, going to his room. Sakura made sure that she heard his door close.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Sakura growled, glaring at him. "You're willing to show your face around me, after you made me kiss Aiba?"

"I didn't make you kiss him!" Sasuke defended, "and like your father said, we met each other at the store. He insisted I come over."

"You could've denied him!" Sakura shouted, she walked towards the fridge but tripped over her own feet, her face met the cold floor. Sakura groaned in pain and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, he helped her up, walking her over to a chair. "You're bleeding."

"If my nose is broken, I'm going to kill you Uchiha." Sakura said, pinching her nose.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed a towel. "How is it my fault that you tripped and hurt yourself?" He asked, squeezing the water out of the towel. "Move your hands." Sasuke ordered, gently wiping the blood. Maybe it was the lack of blood? Maybe it was the pain? But Sakura felt dizzy. Maybe the cause was Sasuke. He was too close to her, and he had such a gentle touch.

"I'm fine now." Sakura said, pushing Sasuke's hand away.

"But you still have some blood on your lips." Sasuke said trying to wipe it.

"Maybe you should kiss me then"

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I-I didn't say that!" Sakura defended.

Sasuke's and Sakura's face turned red, they looked behind them to see Takashi. "Sasuke! Kiss me!" Takashi said in a girly voice. "You two make me sick. Flirting with each other."

"I'm not flirting!" Sakura retorted, glaring at Takashi.

"Sure, whatever. I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming with you to see grandma." Takashi said before leaving the kitchen.

An awkward tension hung in the air. Sakura grabbed the towel out of Sasuke's hand, rinsing it out in the sink. "We should really get dinner started."

After dinner, Sakura walked Sasuke home. "Don't forget about the date tomorrow with Ino." Sakura reminded, before saying goodbye.

"Yeah, I'm so thrilled to see Ino." Sasuke muttered. "But thanks for the dinner. It was good."

"No problem. Sorry about my dad. Well, I'll see you later." Sakura said walking away.

Morning arrived, Sakura and Takashi were packed and heading out towards the Sand Village. Their grandmother lived in Suna, she has been sick ever since Sakura and Takashi's mother had died. "Why are you even here?" Sakura asked, glaring at Takashi. If he was planning a joke, she wasn't going to be happy. "Grandma is sick, so don't start some drama!"

"Me start drama? It's more like you start drama!" Takashi retorted, shoving her. They glared at each other and began to walk in silence, paying no attention to each other. The sun began to set, when they reached the outskirts of Suna. While traveling from Konoha to Suna, Sakura couldn't help but think about Sasuke and Ino. '_I wonder if they had a good time on their date… I bet they're together now… Why am I worrying about them?_' Sakura was brought back to reality when she heard a twig snap. Sakura and Takashi turned around to find three Suna ninjas, probably a couple of years older than them.

"Hey! Give us all your money!" One of them demanded, stepping towards them. Takashi pulled out a kunai and took a protective stance in front of Sakura. "Did you hear me kid?"

One of them appeared behind Sakura, grabbing her roughly. "Takashi!" Sakura screamed, struggling to break free. "Let me go!"

"Let her go or you will regret it!" Takashi growled. The two other ninjas charged at him. They punched and kicked him, but Takashi didn't give up.

"Stop it!" Sakura pleaded, she began to sob. She closed her eyes; unable to watch them beat up her brother. Sakura opened her eyes to see Takashi still fighting. He had knocked out one of them, and now he was fighting the other one. Sakura stopped crying, Takashi was winning. In the corner of her eyes she saw the ninja that she assumed was unconscious stand up. He pulled out a kunai and charged at Takashi. Her eyes widened in fear. "Taka—" The ninja holding her covered her mouth. She panicked and bit his hand. He let go and she ran towards Takashi. She didn't have time to warn him. '_Takashi!_'

"Sakura!"

**Muahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry I took so long to get this out! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


End file.
